Under the snow
by James S-310
Summary: A new story of Redakai: conquer the kairu, The team stax was on a mission in New York but an winter storm left them stranded in the city, during the survival it's show how the relationship of Ky and Maya will grow.
1. The frozen hell

**Under the snow**

**(A/N: New story of redakai, enjoy it and review it.)**

**Chapter 1: The frozen hell**

The team stax was on a mission that was leading them to New York City; they detected kairu energy near central park.

-"Well, what do you know guys? We're finally in New York! I always wanted to come to the big apple." Boomer commented.

-"You said it bro! It will also be nice to see the city under the sun; they say its 30 degrees of heat." Ky said.

-"Ummm…guys? Are you sure it's 30 degrees of heat?" Maya said.

-"Why?" Ky asked but when everybody turned to see in the window of the X-scaper, the city was fulled with snow.

-"But…we're in the middle of July." Boomer said, then the engines of the X-scaper got froze and the team stax crashed on the street.

-"OW! Is everyone alright?" Boomer asked.

-"Yeah I think…uh! Hey, where's Maya?" Ky said and he started to dig in the snow until he found Maya deep in it.

-"Thanks Ky." Maya said.

-"No problem Maya." Ky replied.

-"Hey where are we?" Boomer asked, while Ky took the snow out of a sign that said the 4th avenue.

-"Well crap, okay we better get going and find that kairu before we'll freeze to death." Ky said.

-"I can sense the kairu vessel near and maybe the kairu is making the snow in the city." Maya said.

-"We must find it soon because the X-scaper it's deep beneath the snow." Boomer said.

The team stax to run to the location of the kairu, when they finally reached the kairu vessel the team stax found the team imperiaz along the way. Then the two teams engaged a kairu challenge, the challenge took several minutes and during the process, the explosion of the battle made the kairu vessel fly away.

-"Gre…gr…great, well done imperiaz the relic is out of reach." Ky said barely for the cold.

-"Hey! It was your fault losers!" Koz said.

Not only the energy explosions made the kairu vessel to fly away, but also made an avalanche that fell into the teams stax and imperiaz.

-"AGH! I can't believe that you two started an avalanche!" Diara yelled to Koz and Teeny.

-"Yeah right." Teeny said as they ran away and left team stax in the snow.

-"COLD! It's so cold!" Boomer said getting out of the snow.

-"Boomer? Are you alright?" Maya asked.

-"Yeah, wait, where's Ky?" Boomer said as he and Maya started to look for their friend. They searched for hours but they couldn't find Ky, the cold was getting to heavy so Maya and Boomer needed some place warm and they entered to a police department.

-"We should be safe here." Boomer said.

-"Yeah but we can't left Ky alone there in the middle of the cold." Maya said.

-"Don't worry Maya, we can find him from here." Boomer said pointing a computer that controlled the security cameras of the city so Boomer turned on and started to look for the camera that had Ky on sight.

Meanwhile, Ky got out of the snow.

-"God damn it! It's so cold." Ky shouted and he started to walk to wherever he was going, he couldn't see where he was going, he only saw snow all around him.

-"I…I hate the odds, it was supposed to be a simple mission but noooooooo, the engines of the X-scaper had to freeze and make us fall into the ground, even worse is tha…that now the X-scaper i…is buried in the snow…we can't take our…snow gears, wa…wait a minute, where's Maya and Boomer?" Ky said barely because of the cold weather.

During his way, Ky could notice many people inside their homes so he reached to the window of one of the houses in the neighborhood.

-"Who are you?" a girl said when she opened the window to Ky.

-"There's no time to ex…explain, do you know whe…when this snow storm sta…started?" Ky asked.

-"A few weeks ago, came out of the nowhere and nobody gets out unless for food or medics stuff." The girl said.

-"I need to ge…get to central park, do you know ho…how to get there?" Ky said.

-"My mom used to say it's only a few blocks away from here, in the left direction." The girl said.

-"Tha…thanks." Ky said as he was about to walk to the direction he just got.

-"Wait! You're clothes are not so warm maybe I can give you something warmer." The girl offered to Ky.

-"No thanks, I b…bet you needed more tha…than me." Ky said and he started to walk in the direction of it.

Meanwhile, Maya and Boomer were trying to find Ky with the security cameras around the city.

-"Find anything?" Boomer said.

-"I'm trying but I can't find him, I just hope he's alright." Maya said.

-"Don't worry he'll be fine." Boomer said.

-"Yeah but, we're not with our snow gear and Ky is out there maybe we can contact him and…" Maya said.

-"It won't work I already tried it." Boomer said.

Now that her last idea became useless, Maya was way worried for Ky, she knew that out there was a frozen hell and the guy she cared about so much was out there.

-"Hold on Ky, we'll find you." Maya said to herself while she was looking to the window.

Meanwhile, Ky was making his way to the central park but he stopped to see only snow.

-"WHERE THE HELL AM I!" Ky shouted to the air and he was spotted by a camera without him to know.

-"Boomer I got something!" Maya said when she saw Ky in one of the screens of the cameras.

-"It's Ky! We need to find a microphone or something." Boomer said, but they couldn't find anything to communicate with Ky or at least give him a sign.

-"Dar…darn it! I can't give up now, I n…need to fi…find my friends and he…help them but I j…just hope they're a…all right, specially Maya, I …can't let her do…down because I…I…I love her so I won't le…let her down." Ky barely said, but he didn't knew that Maya was listening him through the camera. When Maya heard this she was blushing hard.

-"Well, well seems Ky has some feelings for you." Boomer said to Maya in an annoying way.

-"Uuhh…" Maya was out of words for Ky's shocking truth that made her really happy in the inside.

-"Okay…no more fooling ar…around; I need to get m...moving…" Ky said through the camera.

-"…or I'm going t…to be st…stiff." Ky said as he started to walk away from the camera vision. Maya and Boomer only saw how Ky was walking away every moment his image was fading until they could only see nothing but an screen full of snow and ice.

Now they could only wait and hope that Ky will survive out there until they can find him again.

To be continued…


	2. Winter's end

**Winter's end**

**Final chapter of under the snow.**

It was amazing that Ky had been able to walk alive outside in the snowfall, the weather was like 25 degrees of sub-zero temperature, he may have managed to walk around the snow while the cold wind was blowing hard but every human reaches their limits, Ky couldn't take it anymore so he fell into the ground.

-"J….ju…just…gr…gre…great, I'm gonna di…die fro..froz….frozen!" Ky barely said and before he was about to close his eyes and accept his fate, Ky noticed a blue energy light in front of him.

-"I…it's that…the kairu deposit!" Ky said as he used all his strength to get up and get in the direction of the vessel. Meanwhile, Boomer and Maya were looking for a way out of the police department and try to find Ky and the kairu vessel.

-"I can't see anything, how about you Maya?" Boomer said trying to look at the window.

-"Me neither, seems the snow blocked the exits and at this rate, Ky may be walking above us." Maya said.

-"Soooooo, you looked really very happy for what Ky said on the camera." Boomer said annoyingly to Maya who was blushing hard.

-"Ummm, what do you mean?" Maya said blushing.

-"Oh please Maya! I could notice your look of happiness and joy when Ky said that he loves you." Boomer said.

-"Okay, okay! I…I do like him too." Maya said.

-"Just "like him"?" Boomer asked annoying her again.

-"FINE! I love him!" Maya admitted.

Back to the New York's streets full of snow, Ky was approaching to the kairu deposit, it was buried under the snow so Ky started to dig it out and he grabbed the relic.

-"Fin…finally! Wa…wait a min…minute, the r…relic is in…inside a…h…he…heater? Now th…this is….fre…freaking ironic." Ky said when he grabbed the relic but he didn't wasted more time and ran to who knows where in order to find his teammates.

-"C'mon! whe…where are y…y…you guys?" Ky said trying to find Maya and Boomer, when it seems he wasn't gonna find them, Ky spotted some light in the police department so Ky rushed to the entrance but he was above it because the snow had grown until it blocked all the doors of the city.

-"Well crap, I'll h…have to dig, oh b…boy th…this is g…gonna…hu…hur…hurt!" Ky said as he started to dig as fast as he could to avoid the pain for the cold in his hands. Inside the P.D, Maya and Boomer were still looking for a way out until they heard something knocking the main door, when they went to see what was going on, they found Ky on the other side of the door.

-"C…ca…can you gu…guys let me in!" Ky said sarcastically so Maya and Boomer opened the door and let Ky get in.

-"Thanks guys, you have no idea how cold is out…" Ky said but he collapsed and fell into the ground, at first Maya and Boomer didn't know what happened to him, but soon they realized he has been outside in the cold for 3 hours.

A few hours later, Ky opened his and he found Maya looking at him.

-"You snore when your asleep, you know that?" Maya said joking with Ky.

-"Ha-ha, very funny." Ky said sarcastically.

-"Dude you're amazing! No one could have survive 3 hours in 25 sub-zero temperature." Boomer said.

-"He he, it was nothing." Ky said.

-"We've been watching you, you know?" Boomer said and that commentary left Ky confused.

-"What do you mean?" Ky said.

-"We used the controls of the city's security cameras to watch you and hear you." Boomer said and Ky started to remember when he was walking in the street he saw a few cameras that he thought they were offline.

-"Ummm, so you heard…a few things I said?" Ky asked nerviously.

-"I think you two need to talk about that." Boomer said as he went to the next room.

-"Uhh, Maya, you didn't uh…heard what I said, right?" Ky asked nervous as hell and he was blushing hard.

-"Well I ummm, I actually heard what you said about me." Maya admitted as she was blushing hard too.

Ky was frozen not for the cold but for the fact that Maya heard him when he said that he loves her.

-"Look, I didn't mean to…" Ky said but Maya silenced him for a moment.

-"No need to explain Ky." Maya said as she putted her hands around Ky's neck, then she kissed him and Ky was shocked that the girl he loves is actually kissing him, the kiss meant that Maya loves Ky too. When the two of them parted, Ky broke the silence.

-"Wow." Ky said.

-"Yeah." Maya agreed.

-"So Maya, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Ky asked.

-"Sure, why not." Maya said.

The two of them were about to kiss again until Boomer came with some news.

-"Hey guys! I believe I know why there's this horrible winter in the city." Boomer said.

-"What is it?" Maya asked.

-"It's the kairu energy, if we drain it the snow will disappear." Boomer said.

So the team stax drained the energy inside the vessel and the snow started to disappear in the city, with their mission complete the team stax returned to the monastery. Back at the monastery, Ky was resting above the X-scaper and he heard someone coming.

-"Mind if I join you?" Maya asked.

-"Not at all." Ky said as Maya rested at his side.

-"You know, you didn't catch a cold." Maya commented.

-"Don't get your hopes up, I bet you 15 $ that I'll catch one soon." Ky said.

-"You got it." Maya said and she kissed him, moments later, Boomer came with three chocolate bars.

-"Hey guys, I got some chocolate for the sweet couple." Boomer said as he gave the two chocolate bars to Ky and Maya.

-"Thanks bro." Ky said.

-" No problem, it was a hard mission we got on…" Boomer was saying before he went completely silent.

-"Boomer, what's wrong?" Maya asked.

-"NOOOOOO! We forgot to visit New York! I wanted to see Time Square!" Boomer said because he forgot to visit the city, then both Ky and Maya laughed but Boomer knew they were laughing in the good way.

THE END


End file.
